


Dragonformers

by RedWolf9481



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Ancient History, Dragon machines, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Lives, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf9481/pseuds/RedWolf9481
Summary: Starscream finds himself on a new team face old opponents he thought were dead. Creatures that were long lost in the beginning are waking up and now its a race against time to find them. An Ancient story uncovered is now playing before his group and they must figure it out or Cybertron is doomed. *Prime crossed with Unicron trilogy*





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on my Fanfiction account as silverwolf310. I decided to place this story here for anyone who doesn't use the site.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

A large white mechanical dragon walked through the forest. He had red accents on his head, wings, and legs. Gold coloring on his jaw and gold accents on his chassis and shoulder armor. His golden optics searched the undergrowth for what he and his companions where looking for.

He and his companions were following the energy signal of a minicon. His companions consisted of Hotshot, a yellow and red dragon, and Sideswipe, a young blue, silver and yellow dragon.

As they walked further into the forest, Jetfire stopped. He tilted his helm and looked east of their position.

"Hmmm," Jetfire surveyed the area.

"Jetfire, sir, why did you stop?" Sideswipe glanced at his leader.

"I thought I heard something." Jetfire shook himself and went to walk when he heard the sound again. This time louder and closer to their position.

"Did you hear that?" Sideswipe asked, optics wide.

"It's a distress call!" Hotshot took off toward the call with Sideswipe and Jetfire not far behind.

When they got close, they slunk toward the clearing. They could hear the screeches of the dragon and humans screaming along with gunfire. Peering through the bushes and trees they could finally see the scene in front of them.

A silver dragon with red and black accents struggled against the many metal ropes around his body. Humans were running around him shooting his joints and throwing more rope over him. The dragon's red optics burned in fear as he was forced onto his stomach.

Jetfire noticed the large sharp foreclaws and the symbol on the other's chest before he was forced down. Jetfire knew this mech well, everyone knew him. Starscream, air commander and SIC of the Decepticons.

"Great, Starscream is here so that means the decipticreeps aren't far away." Hotshot groaned.

Jetfire sighed, "We still need to help him." He got looks of shock and horror from both of his companions. "It's the autobot way and we honor it."

"But," Sideswipe started before stopping at the glare from Jetfire.

The three walked closer seeing the humans walking around calmly now. Their leader was standing in front of Starscream talking to him. Starscream snarled at something the person must of said before being hit with an electrical rod. Starscream screeched and withered under the electricity.

"Ready?" Jetfire asked his companions. They nodded, "I will go and let Starscream loose, you keep the humans away and don't hurt them." Again they nodded before they took off and charged the humans.

Guns fired at them and they found out that some of the bullets were not bullets but electrical shots. The humans scrambled around the area trying to find cover.

Jetfire made it over to Starscream and bit off the metal rope around the seeker's mouth.

"Thanks, I-" Starscream started to say but was cut off.

Jetfire growled, "As soon as we get you out, I don't want to ever see you again."

Starscream shivered in fear of the larger dragon before nodding. Jetfire finally cut the last rope and just like he promised Starscream took off into the woods. He didn't get far when he heard the autobots start to screech as they were overwhelmed. Silas had called for reinforcements after taking Starscream down. The seeker crawled back hidden by the bushes and looked out on the scene.

The youngest autobot of the group was paralyzed by the electrical shots. The yellow one went down trying to help the younger one. Jetfire still fought trying not to hurt the humans.

'Weak willed autobots.' Starscream smirked, he turned to leave, but as he did he caught the optics of the larger dragon. He was silently asking for help, help that he knew was not coming.

Starscream took off, but didn't get far. Something caught his attention, a signal. He followed it to a cluster of trees. The signal was coming from the inside of the cluster. With no real weapons beside his claws Starscream decided just to scratch it out.

Clawing a hole into the tree didn't take long with how long and sharp his claws were. When he finally dug far enough a green glow came out of the hole. He reached in and brought out a green panel.

"What?" Starscream looked closer at it before he recognized it. "A minicon." Just as he said that his own systems decided on what to do. An electrical current went from him into the panel. A small mechanical dragon appeared where the panel once was. It was mainly red with bits of black. He had no wings obviously a groundling minicon.

The minicon looked up at its new master. He was surprised to see a seeker, knowing how much they hated groundlings. But he was determined since this was the one who woke him and he felt the connection, he was his.

Starscream was about to drop the minicon in disgust when he heard a distressed cry. He turned and knew where it came from. He growled and shook his head. He was not going to go back and get himself caught again.

The minicon looked at him from his perch in his claws before jumping onto his shoulder. Starscream growled in annoyance.

"Help?" The minicon beeped pointing in the direction of the cry.

"No. I will not risk my neck for the enemy or anyone." Starscream sneered.

"Ok." The minicon laid down on his perch. His master was interesting.

The cry came again and this time Starscream gave a face of pain. He knew his own survival was on the line, but his old teachings were finally coming back. He had to go back and rescue the large dragon. He owed a life debt to the large one just as he owed Megatron from so many years ago.

'Hopefully this won't be like Megatron.' Starscream turned and dashed off toward the three other dragons and MECH.

"Help?" The minicon beeped at him again. This time Starscream nodded. "Combined!" The minicon chirped and thrusters revealed themselves from his back and he launched into the air. He glowed and changed. Parts of the minicon separated and created new spikes on Starscream's spine. A large fan like appendage now rested right at the base of his spinel strut.(1)

After the minicon combined with him, Starscream felt the change. His speed increased a little and his power increased exponentially. Starscream felt like he was flying while still on the ground. It didn't take long to get back to the clearing. He hid in the bushes and watched as they loaded the young dragon onto the back of a large mechanical dragon. These dragons were basically man made with attached weapons. The humans used them as transportation and with the dragonformer coming these things were being outfitted with weapons.

Starscream could see the large dragon, Jetfire, tied up tightly. He glared at every human walking around him. The yellow dragon struggled trying to get free. MECH had a lot of guns trained on him.

Not waiting anymore Starscream screeched and jumped into the clearing. MECH soldiers were taken by surprise and tried to fired at the silver dragon. With Starscream's enhanced speed he ran toward the larger dragon. The metal ropes holding Jetfire broke easily under his sharp claws. Jetfire ran toward the humans loading Sideswipe onto their dragons. Starscream kept the soldiers busy running around them and knocking them about.

"Let's move!" Jetfire shouted after he got Hotshot out.

Starscream gave another growl before following the group away. His claws had blood on them from the soldiers he had knocked away. The group traveled for another thirty minutes just to make sure they had lost MECH.

As the three autobots vented they looked at their unlikely companion. Starscream was known to run from battle in fear of his life. To come back and help them was unexpected.

"Why… Why did you come back?" Jetfire growled as he stalked toward the seeker.

Starscream felt his energon pulse through his body in panic. The way the other was coming toward him was just like his old master.

"I came because you needed help." Starscream tired to say.

"I know you, I know you would never do that." Jetfire circled the other.

Starscream glared before venting in frustration. "I owe all three of you a life debt. Seeker code is that I pay it back." He looked Jetfire in the optic, "Till then I'm stuck with you."

"Awe man." Hotshot shook his head, "Do we really need to take a con back with us?" Sideswipe nodded behind him.

Starscream kept his mouth shut as he was about to tell the yellow one that he owed him as well. He looked up at Jetfire who nodded and relaxed a little.

"He will stay with us till I know what to do with him." Jetfire then scanned the area looking for the signal that they were tracking. The signal, much to his surprise was right in front of him.

Starscream read the look before nodding. A wave of energy later and the minicon sat on Starscream back.

"The minicon bonded to _you_?!" Hotshot sat there gaping in horror at Starscream. Sideswipe decided to gain some courage and approach the seeker.

"Yes, his name is Swindle." Starscream stated and Swindle beeped happily at the name.

Starscream watched the young autobot circle him. He didn't feel threatened in the least, which was a surprise for him.

"We have no choice, we need to bring him with us." Jetfire decided.

"What! All the Decepticon will know where we are then!" Hotshot turned to Jetfire. "He could send a signal out to them and they will come running!"

Starscream snorted, "No they won't." They all looked at him, "I recently turned traitor _again_ and left."

"Something you're good at." Hotshot mumbled causing Starscream to growl at him. Hotshot growled back and crouched down ready to tackle the seeker.

"Enough!" Jetfire stood between the two dragons. "I know you two have history, but knock it off!"

The two glared at each other before they backed off. Jetfire just stood between them before walking toward Starscream and grabbing him between his jaws. Starscream screeched and struggled against the hold as Jetfire managed to pick him off the ground. Swindle growled at Jetfire and hissed when he picked up his master.

Jetfire sent a signal to Red Alert to transwarp them away. It didn't take long to feel the pull of the transwarp as he and the others disappeared.

* * *

1) Looks like the fan appendage on Dialga from pokemon.


	2. New Team and Discovery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream ends up I'm a cell by himself with the youngest of this autobot group talking to him. The group finds out many things from starscream as a minicon activates and sends them running to get it. An ancient ship surfaces and secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the crew is introduced and the humans are as well. Just how much abuse has Starscream lived through in his time with the decepticons?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

**A/N: Many thing are changed around to help make the story flow better. Names have been changed, and somethings added to help. Hope you like and don't forget to review!**

Starscream laid down in his cell listening to the echos of Jetfire's team argueing over him. He knew he was not welcome by the autobots. He had killed many of their friends and family during the war on cybertron after all.

Swindle beeped and hissed at the sounds in the next room. He curled up further to his master, who allowed the minicon to do so. Swindle was starting to grow on Starscream as the little dragon had glared at the autobots when they had arrived. He had even went so far as to scratch Jetfire's muzzle when he didn't let Starscream go.

Metal claws hitting the ground down the hall broke Starscream's thoughts. It was the young autobot who stopped outside the cell and laid down facing Starscream. The two looked at one another for a few moments before the young one decided to break the silence.

"I'm Sideswipe, and your Starscream, right?" Sideswipe asked looking at the larger seeker.

"Yes." Starscream hissed at the smaller one, his tail unconsciously curling around Swindle protectively.

"Why did you hurt those humans?" Sideswipe tilted his helm as he looked at the dried blood on Starscream's claws.

"They were weak and in the way." Starscream didn't know why he was asked this.

"You think humans are weak?" Sideswipe looked closer at Starscream's optic hoping to read him that way. "They had you tied to the ground when we found you. So they aren't weak."

The young one was starting to annoy him. "They got a lucky shot in. All they are good for is wasting energy and annoying us. They deserve to be wiped out." Starscream looked away from the other.

Sideswipe was appalled by what he heard, but he stopped himself from yelling at the seeker. When Starscream had looked away, he had seen something flash in the others optics. It was uncertainty. Starscream was unsure if he even believed the words coming out of his own mouth.

"You know a couple?" Sideswipe decided to press on knowing that the others would find out he was not in the room with them.

"Another autobot group has three of the flesh bags with them." The other didn't look at him.

"So?" He pressed on. He knew later he would have to ask about the other group. "Do the humans help them and have they ever been hurt by you? What do they look like? How old are they?" He shot the questions in rapid fire.

With a growl Starscream stood up and screeched at the other. It had alerted the group in the other room and they came running. Sideswipe seeing some of them with their weapons out stood in front of their prisoner. Starscream growled in fear as he and his minicon backed away from them.

"What about the other group?" Sideswipe decided to quickly change the subject.

Starscream glared at the other, but seeing how fast the autobots ran when he screeched he accepted the youngers help. "From what I know there are five of them. Their medic, Ratchet, their scout, Bumblebee, their demolition expert, Bulkhead, their femscout Arcee, and finally their leader, Optimus Prime." Starscream could see the shocked looks on all of their faces. He knew he couldn't know if another had joined the group as of recent, so he listed off the main ones.

"Wait are you saying that Prime is here?" Red Alert asked in awe. Starscream nodded and winced when everyone started to ask questions trying to speak over each other.

Jetfire seeing Starscream backing further into the cell made everyone quite. "One at a time." Jetfire then turned to Starscream, "Optimus is here?"

"Yes, and so is Megatron." Starscream relaxed a little when he was not being hounded by questions coming all at once.

Everyone groaned at this. Megatron was a problem at the biggest. They had to deal with Thrust, and his group of decepticons and now Megatron.

"How do we get a hold of Optimus group?" Blurr a blue and orange dragon with white accents asked their prisoner.

"I wouldn't do that." Starscream didn't want them to find him here with this group.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked as everyone looked at Starscream in suspicion.

Starscream looked at each of them before venting in defeat. "I may have offlined one of their group members." He saw the looks given to him and winced. "In my defence, Megatron was coming back and I gave the mech a quicker death than what he would have gotten."

"A quicker death?" Scavenger came toward the cell in anger. He knew the decepticon version of a quick death being a spy among their ranks for a long time.

"I stabbed him through the spark." Starscream admitted glancing at his claws. He took pleasure in offing the autobot but he still felt in his spark some regret. He had learned to bury those feeling a long time ago, so why now were they coming back?

Everyone looked at each other. To stab someone through the spark was a fast and painless death. Some mechs did it as a mercy kill. So this decepticon gave mercy to the autobot that was caught?

Jetfire moved toward the cell and opened it, much to everyone's surprise. He then nodded for Starscream to follow him and the others back into the main room. Starscream was hesitant, not believing they were letting him roam freely already.

He sat next to Sideswipe as Jetfire started a new meeting. He learned that they had been sent to find the minicons. Another decepticon group following right after them. All three ships crashed landed on earth centuries ago. It explained to Starscream why they had never got back into contact with the group.

"Wait, you said Thrust is leading the group?" At that everyone nodded and Starscream shook his head. "Thrust is an even bigger coward than me. He can't fight for his life!"

"What do you mean by that?" Red Alert asked.

"I didn't just become the air commander at random. I had to fight for that title." Starscream looked at everyone's faces. "Thrust was my last opponent. He is fast, but he is weak not to mention he has an ego larger than cybertron. Before the fight Megatron had already picked me the winner and Thrust refused to back down when I commanded it. I took him down with my superior speed and slashed his wing off. He got it reattached but that was a warning to the others. I would not accept those who will not listen to my command."

Jetfire winced at the fact he had removed a wing from another. Wings are sensitive and helped all fliers feel the areas around him. The wings helped to feel an attack coming from behind whether it be physical or a laser blast.

"Thrust has got to have been having help from someone in the group or outside of it." Starscream got up and started to pace in irritation. "Slag, I can't seem to remember who was part of that group. Must be from the centuries of being beaten by that slagger." Starscream mumbled quietly trying to get his processor to find the memories about them.

Jetfire and Sideswipe heard him and looked to Red Alert. "Meeting over for now. Red I want Starscream looked at _now_." When Starscream heard what Jetfire said to Red Alert he had started to inch out of the room. Jetfire grabbed Starscream by the nape of his neck.

"Come on, Screamer." Red Alert smiled as Jetfire dragged the reluctant seeker after them. Swindle tried to follow but was stopped by the other minicons in the room. He hissed at them but gave in. He laid down in a corner and waited for Starscream to come back for him.

Jetfire dragged Starscream into the repair bay and onto a berth. He held him there till Red Alert put Starscream into stasis. Red Alert then hooked many wires to the seeker and started the scan of his systems and body.

The scans showed that Starscream had a lot of viruses and his protoform was badly scarred up. The protoform's arms and legs showed multiple breaks and the chassis showed that he had been hit in that area recently.

"Slag. He will need a lot of work. Not to mention he needs to seriously update his body." Red Alert kept studying the data. "Or replace his whole body and protoform."

"That bad?" Jetfire looked at the data seeing Vosian dialect and symbols running across the screen. Teltran was translating everything into the common cybertronian language.

"It will take me some time to fix all these viruses, but he will probably be more stable." Red Alert started to download the anti-viruses into Starscream.

"How will he handle the kids?" Jetfire just remembered the kids will be here tomorrow.

"He will still be in stasis, this will take time as I said." Red Alert pauses and watched the screen. "They may be curious about Swindle in the other room."

Jetfire nodded and left the room. He was making his way toward the meeting room when he heard Sideswipe. Sideswipe was crouched down near the table and was talking quietly.

"Hey come on, I won't hurt you." He kept saying only to get a growl and a hiss in return.

Hotshot was also in the room shaking his head. "Come on Sideswipe leave him alone."

"But," Sideswipe started only to be hit by Swindles tail. "Ow!" He retreated from his spot, "Ok, ok!"

Hotshot laughed as he lead his young trainee away. Jetfire walked in and looked, as the red minicon came out of his hiding spot.

"Starscream will not be out of the repair bay for a while. Your welcome to stay in his room if you like." Jetfire waited for Swindle's response and the minicon walked up to him. Jetfire nodded and lead the minicon to the room he was going to give to Starscream. It was right next to his. He typed the code in and let the minicon look around.

The room itself was large and had windows looking over the canyons, the perfect room for any flying type dragonformer. Swindle ran around the large silver room and jumped onto the berth. He looked at Jetfire and hissed.

"Yes Starscream will be in this room with you when he is in better shape. I believe it was your connection that helped him fight some of the viruses plaguing him." The minicon hummed in pride. "Knew it." Jetfire backed out of the room and typed the code in to close it.

The next morning the kid showed up with their partner minicons. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis heard of what had happened the other night as they listened to Hotshot's story.

"And then we brought him back here." Hotshot finished.

"You brought a decepti creep here!" Billy and Fred both shouted.

"Not that that is bad, but why?" Carlos joined them. Both Rad and Alexis waited for the explanation.

"Well." Hotshot started but was cut off when a red minicon came running into the room. It jumped over the kids as they ducked. Swindle didn't even stop as he ran toward the repair bay.

"What was that about?" Rad looked at the retreating minicon.

"Sorry." Jetfire walked into the room. "Swindle is a little on edge right now. His partner is in the medbay."

Alexis looked at Jetfire in worry. "Was he hurt?"

Jetfire nodded and decided to let the kids meet the newest member of the group. He lowered himself to the ground and they all climbed onto him. The walk to the repair bay was hushed whispers from the kids, but they stopped as they entered.

The red minicon was situated next to his partner's head curled up and watching Red Alert walking around typing into the computers.

The large silver dragon was smaller than Jetfire and had bits of red accents along his face and arms. Two black stripes ran down his back and met at the base of his spinal strut. His sharp claws glittered in the light and the kids could see a reddish brown on them.

"Wow." Carlos gapped at the dragon laying on the berth.

"Oh, hello." Red Alert greeted them as he noticed them.

"Hey Red!" All the kids greeted as Jetfire let them off next to the dragon. "So who is this?" Fred poked the dragon only for the red minicon to growl at him.

"Fred leave him alone." Alexis scowled the other boy. "Sorry." She waved at Swindle who huffed then growled lowly at the boys in warning.

"Not very friendly is he?" Rad glanced at Swindle.

"No. I think that is just how he is." Red Alert looked back to the screen. "He compliments his partner well. Isn't that right Swindle." The minicon didn't even acknowledge him.

"What kind of a name is Swindle anyway?" Billy looked the minicon up and down. Swindle growled at the insult to the name his master gave him. Billy went paperwhite and backed off and hid behind Alexis.

"Really." Alexis stepped closer to the silver dragon leaving Billy without a hiding spot. Swindle snickered as he watched the girl. His master would love to know this human.

Swindle got up and walked over to the girl. His tail wagging the whole way as he studied her. Alexis smiled and held her hand out. Swindle looked at it and opened his mouth. He grabbed her hand gently looking her right in the eyes. When she showed her trust he let her go and purred.

Sureshock watched the whole thing as her partner was tested by this feral minicon. She then introduced herself as well as High Wire and Grindor. Swindle beeped and hissed at them as they did as well. They liked him already.

The boys looked on in shock as Alexis allowed the minicon to grab her hand in his strong jaws. Not to mention he had a lot of teeth too!

"Alexis, you alright?" Rad asked as he watched the minicons interact.

"Yeah. why wouldn't I be?" Alexis smiled and laughed as Grindor was pinned to the ground by Sureshock and Swindle. High Wire looked to be laughing at his friend's predicament.

Movement made everyone jump as the silver body of the seeker started to move. They could hear his systems starting back up and he groaned.

"Frag he shouldn't be getting up yet." Red Alert typed away at the computers checking his progress.

Most of the viruses had been wiped out and the corrupted memory files showed it. He just needed a few more minutes to download the rest of the anti-virus.

Starscream onlined his optics and looked around. He studied the room he was in and was not happy. His tail twitched and hit the berth in his annoyance. The other two dragons reluctantly backed up from him glancing at one area behind him. Starscream rolled onto his stomach and stretched out his wings a little, he stopped when he heard shouts from behind him. Glancing down as he stood crouched on the berth he saw why the others were reluctant.

Five humans were on the berth with him and all of them looked scared as he had almost knocked them down with his wings. His systems seemed to be running faster and he studied them. After his scans, he just laid down on his stomach as they were of no danger to himself. Swindle came running up to him and jumped onto his back. Starscream just glared at him before putting his head on his paws.

Jetfire and Red Alert both vented in relief when Starscream didn't attack their friends. Though they knew that if the kids started to annoy him Starscream was likely to try and kill them.

"Hi." Alexis approached Starscream's helm and made it so he could see her. "I'm Alexis and you are?" She waited patiently for him to react.

Looking at the girl Starscream debated on the pros and cons talking to her. Finally he decided to talk.

"Starscream." He watched the girl and the other dragons reaction. They seemed surprised he would talk to her. Since he could feel the programing working on the viruses in him he felt alot calmer. He didn't feel himself suddenly go from one extreme to another in less than a minute. He just felt tired at the moment.

"Nice to meet you Starscream!" Alexis went to place her hand onto his helm but Starscream growled at her. She flinched and pulled her hand back.

"I think that is enough for today. Let's leave Starscream to rest." Jetfire went to grab Alexis but she backed away and suddenly climbed onto Starscream. Starscream growled and tried to stand up to dislodge his unwanted passenger. Jetfire growled at him to hold still and he reluctantly did. Sureshock beeped and climbed onto Starscream as well. Swindle could feel Starscream getting annoyed with this and beeped to Sureshock to get her master off of him.

Sureshock listened and got Alexis off and over to Jetfire. Starscream relaxed a bit but kept his optics on the kids.

"Ok as I said before lets leave Starscream alone for now." Jetfire took the kids out as Red Alert went back to working on Starscream.

A week later Starscream was walking down the halls of the autobot ship. Swindle followed closely behind him. Since their first meeting the human, Alexis, seemed to seek him out anytime she was around. As she was doing right now riding on the back of Sureshock. The minicon didn't waste time jumping onto his back.

Starscream stopped and looked at the two. He had gotten use to this happening every day. Swindle climbed Starscream's tail as it lowered to the ground. He joined the female on his masters back glaring at her and beeping about territory.

"Why must you keep doing that?" Starscream looked at the young girl. She smiled and got off of Sureshock. The female minicon jumped down and was followed by Swindle.

"You look lonely." Alexis sat in between his shoulders. He just kept looking at her to see if this was a trick. When he saw it wasn't he kept walking into the meeting room.

Everyone who was going on the mission was being debriefed. Jetfire looked to Starscream as he came in and nodded to him. He noticed Alexis on his back and how Starscream didn't seem to care that she was there. A work in progress, that was going good.

"There is a ship that has a minicon signal as well as another strange one. I want you three to check it out." Jetfire looked from Starscream to Sideswipe to Scavenger. All three nodded and got up to go to the warping room.

"Off." Starscream nudged Alexis to move down his spine and onto the table. She sighed and did so.

"You three be careful." Sideswipe smiled and Scavenger nodded. Starscream just kept walking but waved his tail in acknowledgment.

"How do you stand him?" Carlos asked Alexis as they watched the three walk away. "All he does is growl and threaten us."

Alexis turned to him with her hands on her hips, "He has not threatened us. So he is a little ruff around the edges."

"A little." Hotshot laughed when he heard that. He shut up when her glare went to him.

"Yeah. Do you think this is easy? He was on the other side of the war and everyone seems to be tiptoeing around him." She pointed out. "The only ones acting normal are me, Sureshock, Jetfire, Red Alert, and Sideswipe."

Sighing Rad decided to join in, "She has a point." He got everyone's attention. "We have basically been making him the outcast out of us. He may open up more if we follow their lead." Alexis smiled at him for the help.

After the warp the three allies walked toward the ship. Scavenger was about to knock the door down when Starscream stopped him.

"Look it still has power." Starscream approached the ship and saw it was a scanning lock. Knowing he never seen or been on this ship he was about to let Scavenger knock the door down when a garbled voice came over the scanner.

"Sc..scan.. Scanning" The scanner activated and scanned Starscream. He hissed waiting for it to set off an alarm. "Ac...accepted." The doors opened.

Scavenger and Sideswipe both looked at him to which he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know why it knew his scan unless it made a mistake. He thought about it and decided it was the best courses of action. Not to mention it helped them in the long run.

Scavenger entered the ship first. His larger bulk and heavy armor would protect him better than the thin armor of Starscream and Sideswipe. When he gave the all clear the two followed him in. What they didn't notice was the group of red optics waiting and watching them.

"Wow look at all the drawings!" Sideswipe looked at one which looked to tell the story of Primus.

"A prophets ship?" Starscream looked at the other drawings. He had heard that there were many out in space. Each telling the future and past of Cybertron. "We need to keep this location in the computer. There's too much information and stories to let disappear." Scavenger nodded and commed back to the others.

Sideswipe wandered away from the older two. He followed the minicon signal till he found himself in a room. It was the command room. Husks of Dragons laid on the floor and in their seats. Some that had wings hung from rafters. He stared in horror and started to back up when he hit a large and warm chest. Turning around a large dragon stood over him grinning. Sideswipe let out a loud screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a decepticon a quick death involves tearing apart the other dragonformer. Starscream decided to do the least painful thing and stabbed CliffJumper in the spark to kill him quickly.


End file.
